lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Guatama
Guatama is a Beta God, and 'titled' God of Time and Space. As well as being known as the founder of Nirvana, the place of life without despair, death, karma, and suffering. Nirvana is called the home of eternal happiness, and is the ultimate goal of those of a certain religion. After 60,000 years of reign as Beta God, Guatama ascended to Super Heaven to live among the other previous gods in 1403. He is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Personality Guatama, regardless of being a sign of hope, and happiness, has trained to be the greatest fighter of the known multiverse. Knowing the presence of evil and good apart. Being a person who most depend on for hope and happiness, he knows wrong from right in any situation. Abilities Guatama holds countless abilities related to his spiritual presence, light, time and space, and on occasion, any of the other elements of the universe. Strength Although being able to disperse himself to pure energy, Guatama has high amounts of a Electron-Degeneracy pressure, this works like a white dwarf star to prevent being crushed by gravity. Guatama also has the ability to withstand the pressure of a billion neutron stars, Being able to effortlessly walk, jump, fly, etc. Guatama can charge and manipulate a ball of ki to a point where it does damage of Super Nova G.Y. The largest super nova known to man, created by a star 200 times the mass of the sun. Guatama can easily reach speeds of light and beyond, but not due to physical capabilities, but with the manipulation of light and the several elements. Body Transformation and Manipulation Like a morphed, Guatama can change his body, or any part to match an item or animal. For example... Guatama can turn his arms and legs into octopus tentacles, and turn his body into that of a pig. Or even, turn his arms to swords. Guatama can transform his body to high extents, growing his body to sizes depending on the happiness of the universe. Once, growing his body to the size of a galaxy. Being the proclaimed protector of the universe, he must be able to see the whole universe and although being able to do so with a crystal ball like ability, he prefers to LITERALLY watch the whole universe! However, if the universe is at risk Guatama can easily use his light manipulation to grow his own body to drastic sizes as much as beyond the sis of galaxies. Light Manipulation Light manipulation being Guatama's most notable ability gives him the capability of using it as a damaging blast similar to ki, or using it to enhance physical capabilities. Like.... Dispersion, where Guatama uses light manipulation to disperse himself to a flash of light. Using this to phase through walls, attacks, and even replicate his body elsewhere, also known as teleportation. It also allows him to 'see' speeds beyond light. Even being able to see teleportation direction. Summoning Guatama cannot leave Nirvana with will. He must be summoned, however it isn't simple. He may only be summoned by high ranking monks, or when the use of Wisdom of Guatama, he gives a 1/100000000 chance of summoning him, or just giving a boost in ability of the user. However, on the other end. Guatama is against summoning people without their wanting, or without reason. Guatama can summon anyone, or anything to him at will and will only do so rarely. Telepathy and Telekenesis With the use of telepathy, Guatama can read/sense another person's thoughts and/or communicate with them mentally. can influence/manipulate/move matter with their mind. Guatama's level of Telekinesis is one of the basis of his abilities, using controlling/manipulating, and has evolved to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Guatama can use many variations and forms of Telekenesis from binding, to gripping, to levitation and so on. Immortality Being known as a sign of hope and happiness, and a spirit, Guatama is immortal and can never have his soul or spirit expelled from the known universe. Although, his physical body can be destroyed, but not easily at all. Elemental Manipulation Time Manipulation Control of Destiny and Fate Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II